


A Gift Given Freely

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Newt, Asexual Relationship, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt and Percival have been in a relationship for a while, and are blissfully happy together.  Newt knows that Percival enjoys sex, but it isn't for him.  Luckily, he's friends with a mindreader who can help him work out exactly who in MACUSA's staff is attracted to his boyfriend, and Newt uses this information to put together a very special evening for Percival.





	A Gift Given Freely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=2263200#cmt2263200  
> Queenie somehow manages to steal the show, despite not being on screen in this fic.

If Newt had to make a list of his favourite places to be, then in bed with Percival would certainly be in the top three. It would be beneath the forest with the dragons, the first time in his life where he had felt valued, and beneath the suitcase - his favourite spot there was sat on the steps in front of the bowtruckle tree, listening to the tiny creatures squabble and looking at the world he had made. But after those two, bed with Percival beat every other sight he had seen. He lay back on the crisp white sheets, smiling as his lover combed through his hair, freeing it from the pommade that had imprisoned it all day.  
"At least one of us has to look respectable at work." Percival teased, stripping out of his smart suit and pulling on a pair of dark pyjama pants.

Newt shuffled over so that Percival could get in, moving so that his head rested on Percival's shoulder, and then leaning in for a lazy kiss. Percival's hand rubbed at his shoulders, and Newt smiled.  
"We did good today." He murmured. They had done. They had saved the lives of at least three witches, and a dozen creatures. Percival nodded, kissing him softly and tangling their legs together.

Newt cuddled up closer, and felt Percival's body respond. Looking up, he could see that Percival's face was slightly darkened - it still amazed him, how flustered Percival could get. He leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
"It's okay." He murmured, the same moment that Percival tried to apologise. Newt shook his head, reaching out and brushing his fingers through Percival's hair. "It's only natural."

Percival nodded and cuddled Newt close.  
"Anyway, I'm flattered." Newt said. He was. Just because the actual sexual intimacy side of things held no interest for him didn't mean that he didn't want his lover to feel good. Percival was wired in a way that meant he reacted sexually, and Newt didn't, and they both knew and understood that.

When their relationship had started, Newt had felt afraid to mention it, still eager enough for other kinds of closeness to lie. He would have laid still and unprotesting if that was what it took to make Percival stay. But Percival had seen something was wrong. That first night, it was Newt who apologised. Then Percival. Their needs from the relationship were nearly identical. Both wanted emotional support, someone to talk to, to share chores with, to laugh with. Both liked kissing, and cuddling up on the bed, and Newt loved running his fingers through Percival's hair when the pommade had been spelled away. 

It was just in this one small area that they weren't compatible. It was a small price to pay.  
"It's okay." Newt murmured, shifting again so that he was lying to Percival's side, his head resting over Percival's shoulder. "You can if you want."

He felt Percival move, heard the bitten back moans and gasps that his lover always tried not to let escape as he stroked his hand over himself. Newt lifted his head to watch the interplay of emotions across Percival's face, the way he looked when he was lost in his own bliss. Percival looked beautiful like that. When he was finished, Percival cleaned himself up with a flick of his hand, and Newt cuddled close again.

Newt smiled at him fondly.  
"You're perfect, you know that?"  
For a moment, it looked as though Percival might argue, but then he smiled instead.  
"Thank you..." 

Newt leaned in for a tender kiss, wrapping the blankets around the two of them, and looking at Percival curiously.  
"So what were you thinking about?"  
"Then?"  
"Yes." Newt agreed. "You must be thinking about something. What was it?"

Percival hesitated, and Newt squeezed his hand.  
"I don't mind hearing what you think." Newt promised. "I don't want to take part in it, but I don't mind hearing." He paused. "Maybe I'll even whisper in your ear."  
The moan that Percival made at that let Newt know that he had found a good plan. At work, Percival always seemed confident. Newt always enjoyed knowing that he had this side to him. He waited for a moment, for Percival to decide the answer he wanted to give. When he did answer, Newt wasn't disappointed.

"I was thinking about you." Percival began. "About you kissing me, touching me, looking me in the eye. And I thought about being filled.. I didn't use one of.." He gestured towards a box on the cabinet, full of things for Percival to use if the desire struck him. "But I did think of being filled, of it stretching, of being left..." He swallowed, and Newt pressed a kiss to the skin just above his nipple. Percival swallowed. "Of being left fucked out..." He wrapped the blanket over them both, a silent apology. 

Newt smiled to himself and squeezed his hand.  
"I see. Well, it's getting late..."   
Percival nodded and wrapped the blankets around them both. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while Newt was still planning silently.  
+++++++

Newt had always been good at organisation, good at putting into place whatever it was that he wanted. And with the motivation of making Percival smile, of giving him a memorable evening, it had been simple to put things into place.

He climbed out of the case after taking care of the creatures, to find Percival working hard at his desk. He walked over, and gently kissed his cheek.  
"Hey handsome."  
"Hey..." Percival smiled and returned the kiss. "You look happy."  
"I... I wanted to talk to you about something." Newt answered, settling down on the edge of Percival's desk so that he could face Percival. He swung his legs from side to side and smiled.  
"What is it?" Percival asked, turning back to his report.

"I've got a plan for this weekend, if that's alright?" Newt asked softly. "A special treat... I've hired a hotel room for you. For us?"  
"A hotel room?" Percival asked, frowning a little and looking up towards Newt. "You don't have to do anything, you know that. I like what we've got."  
"I know." Newt smiled, glad that Percival was happy to trust him on this, while still respecting Newt's own needs. "I wasn't planning on doing anything with you that I wasn't comfortable with."

"What were you planning on doing?" Percival asked softly.   
"Come with me to the hotel?" Newt responded, and Percival smiled.   
"Of course."  
"Well, we can do that." Newt explained. "We can see whether you like my plan. And if either of us aren't comfortable, we can back out, how does that sound?"  
Percival nodded slowly, and leaned in for a kiss. 

Newt was happy to indulge him with that kiss. He looked forward to the weekend. He wanted to spoil Percival. He loved Percival more than he could ever say, and good planning and trust would let him give Percival what he wanted while staying true to himself.

+++++++

"This is a nice room...." Percival looked around the hotel with a smile. Newt was pleased as well, his gaze driven to the large bed in the middle of the room. It looked soft, comfortable. That was good. Newt nodded, and laid down on the bed, holding his arms out for Percival to cuddle up. Percival cuddled up quickly, and Newt smiled.

"So, do I get to find out what my surprise is yet?" Percival asked, chuckling a little. Newt paused and nodded.  
"Not a what." Newt answered. "A who."  
"Who?" Percival frowned a little, but he didn't pull away.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Newt said softly. "About being filled. Being fucked out-" The noise Percival made in response to that comment was animal, and Newt was glad to know he could drive that sort of response from his lover.   
"I said you didn't have to-"  
"I won't be. But I spoke to Queenie, and she told me...well, a lot of people at MACUSA think you are handsome. A lot of people there like you. Now, obviously the aurors are out of bounds. They work for you. It wouldn't be appropriate. But not everyone in MACUSA works for you. Stewert Hales and James Abernathy both work in the wand registry, and would both be more than interested in spending some time with you. They agreed that they would never reveal what happens, and Queenie says we can trust them. They want to take care of you. If you'd like that?"

Percival's eyes lit up hopefully, and there was a pause before he nodded, swallowing thickly.   
"Are you alright with it?"  
"I'd want to be there." Newt said determinedly. "I'd want to watch you. To see that you enjoy it. Any time either of us want it to stop, it stops."  
"Then yes." Percival said softly. "I would like that a lot."  
Newt chuckled and sent a spark of energy beneath the door, informing the two waiting wizards that Percival had agreed.

They walked in side by side, smiling at Percival. There was a hint of nervousness in Abernathy's eyes, and he bowed slightly.  
"Director..."  
"I'm intending to have your cock in my ass Abernathy. You can call me Percival." Percival answered with abruptness, making Abernathy blush slightly and Newt laugh. 

Newt settled down on the bed cushions, watching as Abernathy and Hales both shed their jackets and shirts.  
"So... uh... Percival..." Abernathy stumbled a little over the name. "How are we doing this?"  
Percival glanced up at Newt, who chuckled and nodded.  
"Tell them. This is for you Percival. I just want to see you enjoying your gift."

"I want you in me... I want..." He swallowed. "Abernathy, like I said, I want you in my ass. Hales, I want to suck you off. If... if that's alright with you."

All three of the actively participating wizards seemed to respond to Percival's words, and Newt smiled proudly, reaching over to unbutton Percival's shirt. When that was done, he pushed Percival forwards, towards the waiting wizards.  
"His nipples are sensitive." He informed them, and was rewarded by Hales leaning in to lick over Percival's chest as Abernathy pulled down Percival's pants and underwear.

"It's been a while for him." Newt said, his voice firm, a faint smile playing on his lips. "So you're going to have to be gentle and take it slowly. I don't want him hurt."

He watched as Percival leaned in to nuzzle at Hales' crotch, Abernathy reverently spreading Percival's legs and beginning the process of fingering him open. He watched as Percival opened his mouth, to lick at Hales' cock when it was exposed. He moved, resting his hand on the small of Percival's back.   
"You're doing well..." He murmured. Percival moaned enthusiastically at that praise, seeming to draw strength from those words. He was happy to give him that comfort, to continue to murmur reassurance as Percival was fingered open, Abernathy pushing inside. The noises made were muffled now, but there was no way he could miss the expression of ecstasy on Percival's face, the way he gasped and moaned, lavishing attention on the tip of Hales' cock as he was thrust into by Abernathy. "That's it beautiful." Newt murmured, admiring how Percival's face looked like that, the bliss that was in his eyes. He was proud that Percival was doing this, and he didn't hesitate to tell him.

It was Percival who came first, climaxing across the bedsheets. Abernathy seemed to follow suit a moment later, and then Hales. They both backed away. It had been agreed that they were there for what Newt couldn't provide, and Newt was more than capable of handling the cuddling. A wave of a wand removed any mess, and he settled into bed beside Percival, guiding him onto his back and nuzzling against his chest.

"Thank you both." Newt said softly, and Percival nodded at the two wizards. They left the room, leaving Newt and Percival tangled on freshly spelled-clean sheets.  
"That... that was the best gift ever..." Percival murmured, pulling Newt closer and peppering kisses across his face. "You are the most generous, kind hearted and amazing man that I have ever..." His voice trailed off, and Newt smiled at him, lips curving up a little.  
"Do you want to know a secret?" He whispered, keeping his hand in contact with Percival's arm.  
"Always." Percival answered.

Newt swallowed slightly.  
"I might have asked Queenie for a little help, to make sure that the present was perfect-"  
"I guessed that." Percival answered.   
"Well..." Newt hesitated and then kissed his cheek. "That wasn't actually your present. Your present is quite similar, only, well... Queenie said your fantasies weren't quite like that."

Percival glanced up at him, his eyes wide with shock.  
"What did Queenie tell you?"  
"Queenie told me that there would be slightly more people involved. And a few other things. That we can do if you'd like..." Newt smiled. "Same rules apply. You want it to stop, it stops. I want it to stop, it stops. I keep a hand on you at all times." He leaned in, brushing his lips against Percival's ear. "So, do you want your present?"

Percival nodded.

+++++++

For half an hour the two of them laid side by side in bed, Percival relaxing as Newt ran his fingers tenderly over his chest, kissing his shoulder and his lips. They just enjoyed each other's company, before Percival lifted his head up to look at Newt curiously.   
"So how did you ask her?" He asked. "I mean, did you just start off by going 'I want you to organise an orgy for your sister's boss'?"

"She's a mindreader." Newt answered. "I went to ask her, and she looked up from her desk, and you know what she said to me?"  
"What?" Percival asked.  
Newt chuckled, and tried to do his best American accent.   
"Oh sweetie, that isn't the weirdest thing I've been asked this week." Judging by Percival's expression, it wasn't a particularly good accent. Percival shook his head and smiled.  
"I can't believe you went to her about this."  
"Who else could I possibly go to?" Newt asked with a fond smile. Percival laughed after a moment, and wrapped his arms around Newt.  
"You are the most incredible man that I have ever seen." Percival said fondly.   
Newt smiled.  
"We need to get you a mirror." He kissed Percival once more, then turned to him curiously. "Think you're ready for your present?"

"I think so." Percival nodded. Newt stood up, walking around the bed, and then gestured for Percival to get to his feet.  
"Come on." He ordered. "Need you to get up, things aren't quite ready yet."   
"How do you want me?" Percival asked as he moved to stand beside his lover.  
"You'll find out-" Newt waved his wand over the bed and it transformed, changing from a bed to a different type of furniture entirely, a bench with two leg rests. Percival blushed a little, glancing at Newt.

Newt smiled at him.   
"Now, can you get over that for me?" He asked, rubbing his hand over Percival's back. Percival nodded, moving to rest his legs on the bracers, leaning over the bench, his ass up, the padding against his chest. It put him at just the right height for what Newt had planned. Newt walked around him, wand tapping at his ankles and his wrists, straps sliding out to secure him.  
"You've had practice at this?" Percival asked curiously. Newt shrugged.   
"Only in the last week. Wanted to get it right." He reached for Percival's hand, and squeezed it gently, their fingers interlocking. "Is it comfortable? We can change it if you want..."  
"It's comfortable." Percival agreed, squeezing his hand back.

"And how are you feeling?"  
"A little exposed." Percival murmured, and Newt leaned in to kiss him.  
"You look beautiful. You want this to stop, it stops, okay?"  
Percival nodded, and Newt could see that even if he felt vulnerable, he was enjoying the vulnerability.

"So what now?"  
"There are some men that Queenie and I trust in the next room. None of them are your direct subordinates. I can tell you who they are, or it can be a surprise... If you wanted, I could blindfold you. They've all said they're okay with that, and you're going to just be here, you're going to take it, get fucked out." Newt pressed a kiss to Percival's shoulder. "They are waiting for you. But I'll be there to take care of you. Hold your hand through the whole thing..."

Percival groaned, rocking against the bench.   
"Blindfold." He requested, and Newt kissed him again. He blindfolded him with a clean white piece of silk draped over Percival's eyes, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Percival's ear.   
"You look stunning." Newt told him softly. "You look so beautiful like that. You're going to get all fucked out, and then whenever you get driven to touch yourself, you'll have this memory. And I can talk you through it, just like I'm going to talk you through this. Does that sound good?"  
"Yeah..." Percival murmured fondly. "Yeah that sounds amazing."

"My brilliant Percival." Newt said gently. "You just stay there for a little while, and I'll go and get them, okay?" He reluctantly left Percival on the bench, glancing back over his shoulder to check that Percival was still where he positioned him. "If anything gets uncomfortable, you just say for me, okay?"  
"I'll say." Percival agreed. Newt blew a kiss towards him, and slipped into the adjoining room.

Abernathy and Hales were there, as were four other men. Newt nodded a greeting to each of them.  
"He said he'd rather have the blindfold." He informed them. "If it gets too much for him, at any point, we stop."  
They all agreed and Newt led them through. 

"Hello Percival." He said softly to him. "You're doing well. I've brought some friends here." Newt smiled, and crossed the distance to his lover, gently stroking his fingers through Percival's hair, vanishing the last of the pommade so that the strands were soft to the touch. "I'm going to take good care of you this evening. Now, our friends are here, and one of them is going to start by fingering you open, does that sound alright?"

Newt nodded to Garsen, who moved behind Percival, stroking his hand over Percival's thigh. Newt passed him the lube.  
"Take it slowly, okay?" Newt ordered Garsen as he rubbed Percival's shoulder. "He's going to be feeling this enough as it is... Now, beautiful, do you want to know how many men are here waiting to make you feel good?"  
Percival nodded, moaning and looking hopeful, twisting his body up towards Newt's hand, and shivering a little.

He crouched down, pressing his lips to Percival's ear, whispering against the soft skin.  
"Six. Does that sound good to you?" Newt whispered, and Percival groaned loudly, rocking against the finger that was pressing into him. 

Newt smiled down at him fondly.  
"You're so beautiful like that." He promised Percival, reaching to stroke his hair. "You're going to be so good for me, aren't you? You're going to make such lovely noises, and I get to see you looking stunning..." Newt turned to Garsen. "You can do more of this if you want. He needs some more, he wants to be filled..." 

Garsen added another finger, and Newt felt Percival shudder beneath his touch.   
"You can take it, can't you gorgeous?" Newt asked, and Percival nodded, moaning out as Garsen pushed into his body. Newt watched him fondly, seeing how Percival arched up as far as the bonds would allow him. "There we go... There we go...." He stroked Percival's hair. "How does that feel? Does that feel good?"

"It feels good." Percival moaned, and Newt could see he was very much enjoying being the centre of attention. Looking at the others, he could see that several of them were already stroking themselves. Newt smiled.  
"All of these gorgeous men want to see how good they can make you feel. They are enjoying looking at you Perce, they're watching and wishing they got to be in you..."

Percival rocked again, and Garsen groaned behind him.  
"Yeah, like that..." The other man muttered. Newt smiled, rubbing Percival's back.   
"See, you're doing it just right dear... now, there's six here, and I wonder, do you think you could help another one of them out with your mouth? You like that, don't you?"  
Percival nodded, opening his mouth and licking his lips. Newt gestured Dubois forwards, and the man eagerly slipped his trousers and underwear down, his cock standing erect. He moved so that he was close to Percival, his cock brushing against Percival's lips. Percival leaned up to try and lick him. 

Newt guided Percival, his fingers tangling in Percival's hair as he helped him to where Dubois' was waiting.   
"There we go, just there, now, that's it, open your mouth, let him feel good..." Newt instructed tenderly. "That's it. You're doing really well." He reached down, and tangled his fingers with Percival's own. Percival squeezed softly and Newt squeezed back. "If anything gets too much, you let go of me okay?"  
Percival squeezed tighter in response, his mouth open around Dubois' cock.

"You are doing so well..." Newt encouraged, seeing how Percival leaned into that praise, moaning around Dubois in his mouth. "I am so proud of you Percival." Newt said softly, watching as Garsen climaxed, his hands gripping Percival's hips. Percival arched up, his pleasure spilling from him. Newt used his spare hand to rub Percival's back. "You are doing so well." He murmured. "Think you can take another one?"

Percival's mouth might have been full, but the noise he made was very enthusiastic. Newt smiled down at him. "You heard him. Do you want the next go?" He asked Reenu, seeing the younger man stepping forwards. He was clearly nervous, his cock a little larger than those Percival had already taken. Newt rubbed Percival's back as the man pushed into him.  
"There we go." He encouraged him. "You can take another, can't you..."

Percival wasn't hard any more, but he was still moaning eagerly, and Dubois climaxed in Percival's mouth. Percival swallowed it down, and Newt stroked his throat encouragingly.  
"That's so good, isn't it? Two down, and one more inside you... my clever gorgeous man..." Newt praised, feeling Percival leaning into every gentle comment, hopeful. He was enjoying this, helping Percival feel good. He didn't want to do the sexual side of things with him, but he enjoyed watching the bliss that was playing across Percival's face at that moment.   
"You're doing so well..." He praised as Percival licked Dubois clean. 

Reenu's hands ran over Percival's back as he fucked into him. Newt smiled.  
"See, when he finishes, we're going to have one more person in your ass, and then, well, my beautiful man, do you think that you could take any more?" Newt asked. Percival licked his lips and frowned.  
"That's... that's four, isn't it?" He asked. "You said six?" He swallowed and Newt smiled at him.

"I'm pretty impressed you were able to work that out right now..." Newt teased fondly, stroking his hair again. "But yes, that's four.. After that, I want to see just how fucked out you can get..."  
Percival moaned, and Newt smiled.   
"Remember Hales and Abernathy from earlier?"

Percival groaned.   
"Hardly going to forget what that was like."  
"You're going to get fucked by both of them. At the same time." Newt explained, and Percival's hand grasped his own tighter. Newt carried on murmuring praise as Reenu took pleasure from him, and as Kettern took his. By the time that Kettern climaxed with a yell, Percival was laying bonelessly on the bench, his heart racing. He was panting softly, and Newt waved Abernathy and Hales away for a moment.  
"He needs to get his breath back." He leaned in and kissed Percival, tasting Dubois’ climax on Percival's tongue.

"You are doing so well Percival. You are so perfect. Do you think you can take just a little more?" He asked. "I know you wanted to be all fucked out, and you are, aren't you. This all feels good for you... but you can take two more for me can't you?"  
Percival nodded, still clutching for Newt's hand. Newt rubbed his back fondly.   
"You are doing great." Newt reassured him, and then smiled. "Now, if they're both going to take you, then you are going to need to take deep breaths for me, and I don't think you're quite in the best position right now..." 

Newt released Percival from his bonds, and watched as Abernathy and Hale got into position. Newt lead Percival to where they were waiting. Percival wobbled slightly as he got onto his feet, climax leaking down his thighs. Newt pulled him close for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.   
“You doing okay?” Newt asked, and Percival nodded quickly, nuzzling into Newt’s touch.  
"I want you to ride them to start with, does that sound good?" Newt prompted. "I know you are tired, but you're doing so well..."   
Percival moaned softly, but leaned against Newt's hand, let him guide him into place. Newt slowly guided Percival down onto the waiting cocks, Abernathy reaching up to stretch him as Newt pressed gentle kisses to his ear.

Percival lowered himself slowly, panting softly, whimpering with need. Newt squeezed his hand encouragingly.   
"That's it, that's it beautiful. You are so perfect." Newt leaned in and kissed him, giving him a moment to catch his breath. Hales shifted slightly beneath him, and Percival whimpered, gasping against Newt’s lips. Slowly, Percival started to rock against the two of them, soft whimpering coming out with every movement. "Deep breaths, that's it... there we go, you look so stunning, I'm so proud of you..." He encouraged. Percival whimpered again, and Newt took pity on him. "I think he's pretty tired boys. If we move him to the bed, you can carry on, can't you?" 

At Abernathy and Hales' agreement, Newt transfigured the bed back into itself. Percival half collapsed against it, Abernathy and Hales pulling out for a moment before laying back down on the bed, continuing to fuck him. Newt carefully moved Percival so that his head was resting on Newt's lap, stroking his cheek gently.   
"That's it." He praised him. "You're doing so perfectly for me beautiful. Taking it so well..." He could feel dampness beneath the blindfold, as Percival sobbed wordlessly, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Doing so wonderfully..."

It wasn't long before Hales and Abernathy climaxed together, filling Percival. The two of them pulled out, and Newt moved so that he was lying beneath Percival. He could feel the hot fluid seeping from Percival onto his thigh, but this once he would allow it. Percival was enjoying every moment of it, so he was happy to oblige him. The other six left the room, Abernathy flashing Newt a quick thumbs up, leaving the two of them together on the bed.  
"You had fun?" Newt asked, and Percival nodded slowly. Newt smiled, leaning in and slipping the blindfold away.

Newt would never forget the way that Percival looked up at him at that moment, eyes wide and full of emotion. He gazed at him gently, and he leaned in and kissed him after a moment.  
"You did so well..." He praised Percival, stroking his hair. "Now, can I take care of you?"

Percival blinked up at him.  
"You already took care of me."   
Newt kissed him again, committing Percival's expression to memory.   
"I'm going to talk to you about this if you like, next time you want to touch yourself, how does that sound?"  
Percival nodded enthusiastically, even though he was clearly quite tired. Newt reached out for his wand, quickly spelling Percival so that he wouldn't be too heavy for him to lift, and then carried him to the bathroom. 

The bath was filled with warm water, scented with flowers. He climbed in, cuddling Percival against his chest. He kissed Percival gently.   
"Was that good?"  
"It was." Percival agreed. "Thank you. This was... the most amazing gift..." Percival yawned, pressing into Newt’s touch and shivering a little, eyes half-closed from exhaustion.

Newt reached for the flannel, beginning to wash Percival clean.  
"I love you Percival Graves."  
"I love you too." Percival answered. Newt cuddled up in the warm water for a little longer, before lifting Percival, guiding him to the bed. He waved his wand, cleaning the sheets and making the bed. Newt smiled and cuddled down against him, wrapping a blanket around both of them.


End file.
